guilmon, veemon and gomamon best friends to mates 4 life
by human by form dragon by heart
Summary: this is loosely based on an RP doing REVISIONS COMPLETE thank you Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF for helping with it A SECOND CHAPTER IS CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS co written by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF


Guilmon and Veemon: From Best Friends to Mates 4 Life

All was as should be within the digital world. Along the outskirts of Server city, Guilmon and Veemon were sparring in the forest.

Guilmon wiped his forehead of sweat. "That should be enough training for today, Veemon." He smiled at the him. "You're getting better and better, you landed some good hits."

Veemon grinned at the compliment. "Thanks, you weren't bad yourself."

Guilmon stretched his arms. "I dunno about you but I'm exhausted." A loud yawn drew from his maw. "And it's getting pretty late; we'd best start heading home."

Veemon nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we should head back."

The two walked back, heading to the apartment complex they resided within. It wasn't far from where they were a decent walk though.

Guilmon and Veemon were the greatest of friends and roommates. They had been living together for quite some time and the only fighting they did was their daily sparring. The two were inseparable; rarely would you find one without the other at their side or somewhere close by.

As the two entered, the complex they resided in they stopped by the main office to pick up their room key. They were greeted by a Gomamon working as the night shift receptionist. "Room key?"

"Yes please, 307."

The Gomamon went under the desk for a moment before handing them the key and bidding a courtesy. "Have a good night."

"Thank you, you as well." Guilmon took the key and headed upstairs, Veemon trailing behind him.

Just as quickly as they reached the room, Guilmon immediately headed towards the fridge to raid whatever did was available. "That sparring match left me famished! You want anything Vee?"

Veemon planted himself on the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "Just a cola. I'm not really hungry for the time being."

Guilmon grabbed a can for him. "You sure? I was thinking about ordering a pizza for us."

"Eh... Not right now, I need to relax for a while." Veemon reiterated.

Guilmon walked over and sat on the couch. He handed him the cola. "Alright buddy, I'll save you some slices for later."

Veemon cracked the can open and turned to him. "Thanks Guilmon."

The red dragon smiled and went to go order the pizza, picking up the phone and speed dialing the delivery service.

Their main food supply consisted of pizza and bread. They usually made a monthly trip to the store to stock up until the next month. Guilmon and Veemon's relationship was great, best friends living together, no fighting, possibly an unhealthy diet, and hardly any secrets kept between them. Though there was one that they kept from another, that had enough potential to destroy their friendship for the rest of their lives. The two of them wanted to express their deeper feelings for another, yet feared the possibility of rejection and what other people would say if they found out. Societal standards heavily frowned upon relationships of the same sex.

Every time an opportunity arose for the either of them, they attempted making a pass before backing out. The closest pass that was made on either side was a compliment and discreet muttering.

Days passed, they found themselves spending more time sparring. On one particular day, the two were sparring on a hill. A heavy rainstorm from the previous night saturated the soil and turned it into cakey-slippery mud. As they started their match, they found themselves slipping every now and again with their attacks. After some moments of adjusting, they picked up pace. Guilmon launched an attack and maneuvered back. Veemon managed to evade and charged. Just as he swung, his weight shifted and he lost his footing. Veemon slipped and crashed into an unprepared Guilmon. The two tumbled down the hill, flipping over another and trying to catch themselves. A few quick moments passed before they found themselves come to an abrupt stop at the bottom of the hill. Guilmon flopped onto his back and Veemon immediately flopped onto him, the two butting heads. It took a moment for them to register what happened, and the position they were in now; Veemon laid atop Guilmon, their lips locked together. Veemon's blue scales immediately turned a bright shade of crimson when he realized how they looked. He quickly pushed himself off of his friend and wanted to hide himself. "G-guilmon, I...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ki-… I swear it was an accident!"

Guilmon rose up and comforted him. "Veemon, chill. I know it was an accident... There's no need to panic."

Veemon slightly calmed down, hearing Guilmon's reassuring words. The blush on his face grew deeper. "Th-thanks Guilmon... I..." He sighed and looked down.

"It's alright Vee, it was a harmless accident; accidents happen from time to time." Guilmon placed a hand on his shoulder and patted him.

"It's... not exactly that..." Veemon trailed off and glanced at the red dragon.

Guilmon's head tilted to the side slightly. "Oh? Then what's bothering you?"

Veemon's face grew hot. This was his chance to tell Guilmon how he's really felt about him, and he wasn't going to allow himself to back out this time. "I-I... It's something that... I've been wanting to tell you for a while now... But I never knew how to go about it... Or... if you'd get mad at me..."

Guilmon's curiosity piqued now. A small part of him assumed he already knew what it would be, yet he was still unsure as to what his friend had been wanting to divulge with him. "I promise I won't be mad at whatever you have to tell me."

Tears welled in the blue dragon's eyes. "But Guilmon! This could ruin our friendship!"

Guilmon realized the severity of the situation and his tone became stern. "Veemon... We're a best friend, that's not going to change no matter what you say."

Those words weren't as reassuring as either of them wanted it to be. Veemon now on the verge of crying. "But I want us to be more than friends..." He paused. That wasn't how he was supposed to say it.

Guilmon blinked, almost at a complete loss of words. "V-vee..."

Veemon sighed heavily and his shoulders dropped. "I didn't want it to come out like this... but I have to follow through." He locked eyes with the red dragon. "Guilmon, I've wanted to kiss you ever since we moved into the apartment together. And... I'm sorry that our first kiss was completely by accident and nothing special..."

A wide smile spread across Guilmon's face. "Veemon... I've waited so long to hear that from you." He took Veemon's hands. "I-I've actually wanted to tell you the same... I wanted to say it first, but I wasn't sure how you'd react." His tone became endearing. "Either way, I'm glad that it's out."

Veemon's blush faded to a faint shade of red. "S-so the feeling's mutual?" Guilmon nodded happily. Veemon smiled brightly for a moment before it turned into a slight frown. "B-but... we can't take back the kiss... I wanted our first to be special..."

The red digimon rose a hand to Veemon's cheek and softly rubbed. "Who says that we can't have a redo?"

Veemon's eyes lit up. "R-really, you mean?"

"Mhm." They closed their eyes and leaned into another, pressing maws together and kissing each other deeply. A few still moments passed before they pulled apart. Veemon's eyelids fluttered.

"Guilmon you've made me so happy, I'm glad that we can be honest with our feelings." Veemon voice, more gleeful than ever.

"Of course man, I've never lied to you before and I don't plan on ever lying to you. And I'm happy that we're together finally."

The two embraced, taking some time to just enjoy another's company.

"So Vee, what should we do now, since we've expressed our feelings for another."

"Well we have three options; continue sparring and go home later and see where things lead, Go home now, and work things out or..." A devious smirk spread across his face. "We can find a secluded spot to do some _experimenting_ with another to know things firsthand." That option having a sultry overtone that made Guilmon shudder and growl lowly with excitement.

"You had me at experimenting!"

"Great, follow me, I know the perfect spot that only one other digi knows." Veemon took hold of Guilmon's hand and started leading him towards the location.

"And who would that be?" Guilmon asked curiously.

"Just Gomamon."

Guilmon stopped midstep and tensed up. "Our receptionist knows?!"

Veemon chuckled. "No silly, remember in Hard Drive Ruins when that Gomamon helped us restore the Beta section?" He pulled him along again.

"Oh. Umm..." Guilmon followed after him and raised a hand to his chin, recalling the incident. "Yeah... I remember him, how's he been?"

"He's been well, we've kept in contact. And knowing him, he's probably there right now."

"Hm."

Thinking about him, Veemon blushed profusely. "Err, Guilmon... There's something else that I have to tell you, before we get there."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Gomamon knew how I felt about you..." He looked down.

Guilmon smirked. "That's alright, why would I have a problem with that?"

Veemon paused and turned to him, still staring at the ground. "Well, that's not all..." He hesitantly made eye contact with him. Guilmon raised a brow at his nervousness. "You see... We've roleplayed before."

"Oh? Roleplayed what?" Guilmon's curiosity rising again.

Veemon's face was almost as red as Guilmon's skin, his voice growing softer and higher in pitch. "Things that I've wanted to try with you..."

Guilmon blinked again, not quite sure how to feel about that. "Well, er..." A faint blush grew on his face. "So you... um, you know..." he gestured "with him...?"

Veemon squeaked and nodded his head. "Are... are you okay with that."

The red dragon mulled it over for a quick second. "Well, I was hoping to be your first... but I'm not upset." He smirked and shot a playful glare at him. "Actually it's kind of a turn on knowing that my room_**mate**_ is a kinky fuck."

Veemon turned away. "S-so..."

Guilmon turned his face back to him. "Lead the way, my horny compañero."

The two continued along an overgrown pathway heading deeper into the forest, making plans for their future together and discussing the multiple times they attempted telling the other how they truly felt. Veemon even explained some of the role-playing he and Gomamon were doing. Thirty minutes passed before they reached a clearing.

"I can't believe we had to wait for me to slip and fall on top of you for our feelings to be made known. We had so many chances..." Veemon shook his head lightly and blushed.

"We're working on communicating better Veemon; this is just the beginning of a _loong_ road ahead of us." Guilmon softly moaned in his ear, making Veemon shudder.

The blue dragon couldn't contain his excitement. "It's just up ahead. Come on!" Veemon pulled Guilmon out into the clearing.

The flats were expansive, making up at least 80 percent of the total area, a crystal clear lake lie along the northern edge while a cascading waterfall adorned the eastern edge.

Guilmon took in the beautiful scenery and was in total awe.

"Impressed?"

Guilmon slowly nodded. "This is beautiful Veemon! Why haven't you told me about this before?" He stepped further out, appreciating the view.

"I err... wanted to wait for the right moment..." Veemon tapped his claws together.

Guilmon gave a nod, staring at the waterfall. "How sweet of you."

Veemon scouted the flats for a moment and just as he expected, Gomamon was lying down, enjoying a nap. He walked over towards him. "Gomamon!"

The male startled awake. "Ah!" He hyperventilated, placing a paw on his chest. "Damn it Veemon! You know I hate it when you scare me like that." He slowly started catching his breath.

Veemon couldn't while the smile off his face. "Sorry Gomamon. I'm just so excited!"

"What's got you so giddy?" He rose up.

"Two words. Me, Guilmon."

Gomamon raised an eyebrow. "You two." Veemon nodded his head excitedly. "You two..." Gomamon squinted for a moment, as he processed what Veemon meant. His maw gaped. "No way!'

"Yeah way! We're together now!"

Gomamon smiled as well. "Alright, I'll excuse the startle, that's great news."

"I know!" Veemon almost screamed.

"So, have you sealed the deal with him?"

"Huh?" Veemon paused.

"You know," Gomamon gestured. "Any of that go on?" He teased.

Veemon blushed lightly. "O-ohh. N-not yet. I told him about some of the things that we did, and he wanted to join in."

Gomamon raised his brows again. "Oh really?"

"Care for a few rounds?"

Gomamon scoffed. "As if you even had to ask." The two walked over to Guilmon, who had been admiring the water's transparency. "You all set?"

The red dragon turned to them smiling. "Yeah I am!"

Veemon chuckled. "I'm glad you're eager Guil but I should warn you, Gomamon is a tough ride. Hope you can handle him."

Guilmon scoffed and waved his hand. "Psh, no need to worry. I can handle him."

"Don't complain when your ass is sore as hell after this!" Gomamon countered, just as cocky as Guilmon was being.

"Alright, let's get started! I'm taking that pretty mouth of his, Gomamon you take him the rear." Veemon commanded.

Guilmon dropped onto his hands and knees, looking up at Veemon and wagging his tail. "I'm ready when the both of you are."

Gomamon posted behind Guilmon as Veemon took his position. Guilmon's tail lifted, giving Gomamon full view of his puckered anus.

"Got to admit Guilmon, you have a pretty nice looking ass." The red dragon wiggled his rear at the compliment.

"And it's waiting to be filled with that cock of yours." Guilmon commented with a glance back at him.

Veemon guided Guilmon's attention back to him and tilted his head upwards so that he was looking up at him again. "Guil, you don't know how hot you look right now; on all fours about to take both me and Gomamon."

A faint blush grew on Guilmon's snout. "Show me what you got."

Veemon smiled brightly. "Sure thing Guil." He looked at Gomamon and gave a nod.

Gomamon nodded in return and mounted Guilmon, the tip of his shaft pressing against his entrance.

The red dragon opened his maw, tongue freely hanging.

Veemon pressed his cock to Guilmon's tongue and slowly dragged it around his pallet.

Both digimon smirked at Guilmon and spoke in unison. "We're gonna show you a real good time." With that said, the two thrusts their lengths into the red dragon and quickly found a steady and fast pace to keep.

Within a few minutes Guilmon was becoming putty under them, faint moans came from him as his maw wrapped around Veemon's shaft and he clenched around Gomamon's. He pulled off of Veemon for a moment to make a request. "More! I want more!" He went back to sucking Veemon's dick, pushing himself into his mate and against Gomamon to send them deeper.

The two digimon in him sweatdropped. They weren't expecting Guilmon to ask for more so soon, but they were more than willing to oblige.

Veemon looked down at him with a bit of surprise. "I didn't know that you liked it rough Guilmon."

Guilmon's pink tongue wrapped around Veemon's white shaft, sliding from the base to the tip as he pulled off momentarily, drawing a long groan from the blue dragon. "There's a lot more you'll find out as we _experiment_ more." His tongue flicked at Veemon's tip as he slowly pumped him, keeping his shaft hard.

"Shame you two didn't hook up sooner, but there's plenty of time for further sexcapades. In the mean time, I'm ready to see how far we can get."

Veemon gave slow nods. "Y-yeah. Let's see how much _more_ you can take Guil. Ready?"

The red male wrapped his maw around his shaft again and arched his back slightly, allowing Gomamon to have an angle for deeper penetration.

"He sure knows what he's doing Vee. Definitely a keeper."

Both Veemon and Gomamon gradually increased their pace, thrusting harder and faster in an attempt to sate Guilmon's desires. Before long, they had topped out, fucking him as hard and fast as they could.

Guilmon moaned uproariously around Veemon's shaft and clenched hard around Gomamon's, loosing himself to the pleasure. Once again, he pulled off of Veemon. "Keep this up, it feels so good!" He immediately went back onto the blue dragon's cock.

Gomamon grinned. "He's got quite the insatiable appetite, huh?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are Goma."

They remained at the rough pace for some time, Guilmon loving every second of it. By an hours pass of deep thrusting and the two leaking pre, their stamina began draining.

"Nng! I'm about near releasing!" Gomamon moaned as his thrusting started to slow.

Veemon's eyes were shut tight, a hand on Guilmon's head while the other under his chin. "I'm about to blow!"

Guilmon pulled off of Veemon one final time and stroked his shaft, giving sultry moans. His tongue roughly dragged across his length. "Fill me; fill me with your hot digi-cream. I want to taste and feel your cum in me, the both of you!"

"Gladly Guil." He shoved his cock back into the red dragon.

Gomamon was hearing the tipping point now. "I'm not going to last much longer here..."

Their thrusting had slowed dramatically, yet remained deep. Guilmon groaned around Veemon's shaft as he simultaneously clenched his walls tight around Gomamon's shaft.

"I'm gonna!" Before Gomamon could finish, he released his load; blasting thick ropes of hot cum deep in the dragon's ass. A drawn out moan escaping him.

Veemon shouted out feeling his climax reach. "Aaaaaaah!" He fired copious amounts of cum down Guilmon's throat and in his mouth.

They continued thrusting into the red dragon, pumping him with all they had to give. Soon Guilmon's cheeks puffed out from the sheer volume of the output from the two. Veemon's white fluids dripped down his chin; Gomamon's cum was leaking around either side of his shaft and trailing down Guilmon's thighs. The two pulled out of him, shooting the remainder of their massive loads on the dragon. Thick, gooey ropes of warm cum fell over Guilmon, painting him in a coat of cloudy white. By the time he was nearly completely coated head to toe in the white substance, the two came down from their powerful orgasms, panting heavily.

Guilmon swallowed down his lover's fluids and started licking himself clean, a wide smile upon his face a he did. "That was incredible guys." His tongue swabbed up a combination of their fluids. "And you both taste amazing! We're definitely doing this again sometime."

Gomamon sported a grin and looked over at Guilmon through half lidded eyes. "You hold up well..."

Guilmon chuckled. "Told you I can handle you, and I'm not even sore in the slightest." He teased, sticking his tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah fine. Now let me see that cock of yours so I can take a ride."

A smirk spread on the red digimon's face, he slowly turned over, revealing his large pink pleasure pole. A few beadlets of pre perched at his tip. He licked his lips promiscuously. "You want it, come, and get it."

Gomamon's eyes widened seeing the large took he was about to work with. "Holy fuck Guilmon!" He couldn't peel his eyes away from the shaft. "Just how big are you?! 11inches?" He admired the girth, staring at the small black triangle resting on the first quarter and watching as it pulsed.

He smirked. "Heh, close. 12 actually. And it gets bigger with the more fun I have everyday."

Gomanon almost drooled as he growled lustfully. "Mrf! When you hit 13 inches, you let me know and stuff me with that beautiful cock!"

Guilmon smirked. "Quite the cock sluts aren't you?"

"Hey! With the way that you were moaning when we were fucking you, I could say the same."

"True enough, I'll give you that."

"Enough chit-chat! Am I gonna ride your cock or not?"

Veemon spoke up. "Well I know I'm going to pound that sweet ass of yours Guil!"

"What are you waiting for, an invitation? Come and get me big boy." Guilmon winked at him, eyeing his 10-inch glory.

"No need to tell me twice!" Veemon gave a provocative growl and walked in front of the prone dragon. He dropped onto his knees and raised Guilmon's legs, lacing his fingers between his mate's toes and holding on to his foot. He prodded Guilmon's entrance with his tip, the male not amused.

"Come on Veemon, I've been waiting for this! Don't tease me, bury that cock in me!"

Guilmon whined.

"Geez buzz kill, can't have any fun." Veemon sarcastically complained.

"Please, Vee!"

The blue dragon growled lowly. "Alright fine! Hearing you beg really turns me on." He aligned himself and shoved his entire length into his cum filled hole, displacing some of Gomamon's spunk as he found a reasonable pace to thrust at.

Guilmon groaned, having slight satisfaction with the penetration. "Ffffuck... Yes! Fuck me Vee, fuck me harder!"

The blue digimon's tongue fell from his maw. "Wish granted my slutty dragon." He gladly obliged and began thrusting harder into him.

Gomamon not wanting to miss out on any of the fun impaled himself on Guilmon's rock hard shaft. "Haaah! Guilmon, your wonderful cock feels amazing!" He repeated the action, soon finding himself bouncing on the male, burying Guilmon's thickness deep in him. "Fuck!"

Guilmon growled out from the warmth enveloping his shaft. "Damn Gomamon! Keep that up!"

Gomamon started to grind against him every few bounces, biting his lower lip, trying to stifle his moaning. "Nnnnf! Haaaah... Rrrhf..."

Guilmon's tongue fell from his maw. "G-goma... Gomamon... I'm gonna blow soon..."

Hearing Guilmon's moaning gave Veemon drive to increase his efforts. The blue dragon tightened his grip on Guilmon's feet and started slamming his hips against Guilmon's rear. "Guil! I'm getting there..."

Gomamon lost himself to the pleasure and quit trying to hide his mirth, groaning passionately as a dazed look washed over his face. "Fill me Guilmon! And don't stop until I'm gushing with your cream! I want to feel all of it pour into me!"

The three of them were panting heavily and groaning from the grippingly intense pleasure. Guilmon drew near the edge of climaxing, Veemon nearing his second tipping point, while Gomamon kept ramming Guilmon's breeding rod into him.

Guilmon's paws wrapped around Gomamon. "G-goma... I-... I'm!" He pulled the male into him on the downward stroke and sent his shaft deep into Gomamon just before he launched viscous ropes of hot cum within him. His head threw back and a roar of pure ecstasy unleashed into the air as he came another type, followed by another, pumping Gomamon full of his fluids just as he desired. With each spurt his tailhole involuntarily clenched around Veemon's shaft, bringing him closer to the edge.

Gomamon's back arched as Guilmon's cock hilted inside him, then painted his interior white. His maw stretched open in a lustrous scream of pleasure, as he went cross-eyed, lids fluttering rapidly. "G-Guilmon! Aaaaahhhhh! Fill me with your hot, wonderful digi-cum!" By now, Gomamon had done away with his pride; the display proving that could be a total slut, but in he couldn't care less at that point.

Veemon's panting grew heavier, his chest rising and falling with a deep heave. "Gui... Guil... I'm so close... I can feel it coming."

Guilmon continued pumping Gomamon with his fluids, feeling his juices flow around his shaft. The white digimon enjoyed every inch, every ounce, and every moment of riding the red dragon. Soon Guilmon's cum squelched from the sides of his shaft and dribbled onto his crotch as he filed Gomamon to the brim. "Paint me in your juices Vee!" He clenched tighter around Veemon's shaft, eager for the big release.

"And don't you dare forget about me!" Gomamon managed to add in, nearly at the verge of collapsing from the intense euphoria.

That last clench paired with one deep, final thrust was enough to send Veemon into his second climax, though not as grand as his first, he still managed a high volume output. The blue dragon's head threw back, hands tightly clenched on to Guilmon's feet, and shaft buried deep in Guilmon's tailhole. He screeched out as his orgasm hit hard. He pumped Guilmon with more thick, hot ropes of cum, filling him over the brim in less than a minute. Appeasing the two digimon, he pulled out and painted Gomamon's back and parts of Guilmon's belly with the remainder of the copious amount of cum. After coating, Gomamon's entire back and Guilmon's belly with his spunk the blue dragon fell onto his back, laying besides them; exhausted, slightly out of breath, and completely spent. "That... was the greatest... pounding, I've had... In a long time..." He turned to Guilmon, smiling gently as his heavy eyelids threatened to shut on him. "Thanks Guil..." He tried forcing his eyes opened, to find the temptation of sleep too alluring; within a moments notice his eyes closed and he drifted off into a slumber.

Guilmon smiled at his friend about to respond, but stopping himself and gently shaking his head seeing Veemon fall asleep. "I'll just let him know when he gets up..." He turned to the exhausted, panting Gomamon that rolled off of him. "You may be a bigger cock slut than me Goma." He teased, sticking his tongue at him.

Gomamon huffed in mock offense, earning a soft chuckle from the male. He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Guilmon's for a short moment.

Guilmon blinked, not expecting Gomamon to steal a kiss, not that he was mad.

Gomamon pulled away and nuzzled into me. "I admit it; I am a cock slut alright. But I don't go around looking for a quick fuck. I'm only a slut for Vee and you, Guil. And... I love your cock, happy?" He closed his eyes and quickly followed Veemon and joined him in slumber.

Guilmon was left dumbfounded, blinking idly. Soon a smile spread across his face, he pulled Veemon closer to him and wrapped an arm around the both of them. The day had worked out greater than he could have planned. He started off without a mate, finally got the one he'd had his eyes on, and now he had a second mate. The thought pleased him immensely. Closing his eyes, he cuddled them and slowly drifted off in slumber.

The trio slept peacefully into the next morning. They woke up to the rays of the morning sun.

Veemon the first up, his eyes slowly opened to see he was in Guilmon's grip and pressed against him. He smiled brightly and nuzzled him, accidentally waking him.

"Mnn... Morning love." The red dragon greeted happily. He leaned over and kissed him, the blue dragon kissing back gingerly. "Sleep well?"

Veemon nodded. "Best sleep I had in a while!"

"Good, considering you fell asleep first. I wanted to tell you, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself last night, and that I could be a part of the fun."

Veemon grinned. "There's going to be plenty more of it, the party's only begun!"

"That party got room for one more?" The two turned to Gomamon.

"Look who's decided to wake up." Guilmon smiled.

"How long have you been up Goma?" Vee asked curiously.

"Shortly after Guilmon." He replied nonchalantly.

"And what do you mean? Of course you're a part of the party." Veemon added.

"Well, I don't want to just be the third wheel in your guys' relationship. And after last night-" he smirked recalling some of his favorite moments "I want to be in both of your lives more, if you'll take me."

Guilmon and Veemon smiled brightly. "Of course Goma!" They replied in unison.

The white digimon smiled. "Then it's settled!"

Guilmon pulled his two mates into a hug. "We're mates, for life!"

They all embraced and were prepared for the journey ahead; not as best friends, but mates, for life.


End file.
